Keep Oxygen
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Clare asks me if she could stay the night. Of course, I couldn't say no. HEAVY LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Wow, I didn't think you guys would enjoy Vampiric Addiction that much :O well, here's another steamy lemony awesome story! Once again, this is a heavy lemon! This story is inspired by the next episode promo, when Clare tells Eli she wants to stay the night with him.

Characters are slightly out of character. This isn't as heavy, in my opinion, as Vampiric Addiction, but it comes close XD

* * *

Keep Oxygen

Summary: Clare asks me if she could stay the night. Of course, I couldn't say no. HEAVY LEMON

* * *

**1.**

**Ten o' Clock- Eli's place**

_Call me when you get this message... I really need to talk to you_

_Clare_

I looked over towards my phone and eyed it, then averted my gaze back to my laptop screen. I sighed heavily, and picked up my phone. I started to dial Clare's number, but stopped when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the chair and slowly made my way to the front door while closing my phone and placing it in my back pocket. I unlocked the door, and opened it. I was instantly looking into blue eyes, weld up with unshed tears. I frowned, and stepped outside.

"A-are you busy?" Clare asked, choking on a sob.

As much as I wanted to go back inside, and refuse to talk to her for the stunt she pulled at dinner last night, I couldn't turn around. I hate to see her cry. I said, "What do you want Clare?" She looked up at me with her azure eyes, and my heart started to rip when I watched her tears fall. I looked down, feeling like a fucking dick. I looked at the bag in her hand, then up at her. Clare swallowed hard and she looked down, muttering, "I-I got kicked out... can I stay the night with you?"

I lifted my eyebrows at her and my mouth dropped a little. I chewed on the corner of my bottom lip. I sighed and stepped to the side. Clare smiled faintly at me and she walked inside. I took her bag and walked to my room, tossing it to the side. I walked back to the living room and sat down next to Clare on the couch. She had her face buried in her hands and she was sobbing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and removed her hands from her face. She looked curiously at me and sniffled.

"Why did you get kicked out Clare?"

She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth and said, "My parents sold the house... I started screaming at them saying that I wasn't going to move...it got bad and I said some things I didn't mean. My mom said that until I get my act together... I'm no longer welcome in that house..." Tears streamed down her face and I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb. Clare leaned against my touch when I cupped her face. I said, "It'll get better Clare." She nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

I pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and sobbed heavily in my shoulder. I rubbed her back and got up, bringing her up with me. I took her to my room, turned the light on and laid her down on the bed. She laid her head on the pillow, her hand close to her mouth. I pulled her shoes off and then my own. I crawled on the bed next to her, and snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my chest. Clare whispered, "Thank you Eli." I didn't say anything in return.

Clare turned on her back and she looked up at me. She reached up and moved the hair from my eyes and smiled faintly. I smiled softly in return and slowly leaned down. As I was about to kiss her Clare said, "Eli... wait..." I pulled away and looked down at her face. Clare's lips slowly curled up into a small smile and she said, "Thank you for letting me stay the night." I smiled at her and leaned my back against the headboard.

I turned my T.V. on and Clare moved her body over, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. I flipped through the channels, grazing my fingers up and down Clare's spine. She shifted a little, pressing her body closer to mine. I glanced down at her and she moved her hand over my stomach, her thumb brushed back and forth lazily over my t-shirt.

I continued to flip through the channels and ghost my fingers up and down her spine. She shifted against me again. Clare clenched my shirt. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't. Out of slight curiosity, I moved my fingertips down her spine, and slowly moved them inside her skirt, moving it from side to side, playing with her lacy boy shorts. Clare's fist clenched my shirt again. I smirked. Clare whispered, "Eli... please stop it." I pinned my eyebrows together.

"What?" I asked.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working." She sat up and glared at me. My eyes shifted and I said, "What are you talking about?" Clare blushed and averted her gaze away from my face. She cleared her throat and muttered, "Sorry... I um... I thought you were trying to you know... do something." I couldn't help but smirk. Clare is so cute when she's nervous. I slowly moved into her, causing her to lean back. I towered my body over hers and whispered, "I'm not trying to seduce you Clare... _you're just wanting it really bad_." I watched the blush on her face deepen.

I smirked, and planted my lips over hers before she could say anything. Clare whimpered and tilted her head to the side, trying to pull away from the kiss. I cupped her face and kept her head in place while I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Clare moaned in her throat. I played around with her tongue before I pulled away, and licked her bottom lip. Clare's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared up at me and I leaned down to kiss her again. Clare tilted her head to the side, causing me to kiss her jawline. I turned her head to me, and she tilted her head back.

I shrugged a highly noticeable shrug, and kissed her neck. Clare sighed in frustration. I continued to plant small kisses around her neck before I licked and sucked on her soft skin. Clare squirmed underneath me. She pushed at my chest and I grabbed her wrists and pinned them down beside her head. I asked, "Why are you fighting it?" She glanced up at me with her azure eyes and lowered her gaze. I held her wrists up with one hand and passed it down her upper body clad in a loose t-shirt, and pressed my palm against her breast, causing her to gasp. I moved it down and rubbed her side. Clare's back arched against my touch.

"See? You want me to touch you so bad right now. Don't you Clare?" I whispered in her ear huskily. She whimpered in response. I moved my hand up, running it along the curving of her breasts. She breathed heavily through her open mouth and arched her back again. I sucked and chewed on her earlobe and ran my hand in between her breasts. Clare moaned and moved around anxiously. I pulled my head back and glanced down at her.

"Do you want me to touch you?" I asked.

Clare's teeth pulled on her bottom lip. She slowly nodded. I smirked and removed her wrists from my grasp. I moved my hands up her sides and grabbed her breasts. Clare moaned loud and tilted her head back. I watched her face intently as I groped her breasts. My lips curled up in a small devilishly smile when I felt her nipples harden through her bra and t-shirt. Slowly, I reached down and lifted her shirt up above her head. She tilted her head to the side, hiding the look of embarrassment on her face.

"Why are you embarrassed Clare? I've seen these plenty of times." I cradled her breasts in my hands once again and her eyes squeezed shut. I leaned down and sucked on her nipple through her lacy pink bra.

"Ahh." Clare moaned, her hands reached up and clenched my shoulders. I chewed on her sensitive nipple while I pinched, pulled, and twisted the other. Clare moaned loud and fast. I looked up from the wet spot on her bra and kissed the middle of her chest, licking up and down her sternum. I looked up at her and she stared down at me with heavy lidded blue eyes. I smirked against her skin and unclasp her bra, watching her breasts swell up, aching to be touched. Without hesitation, I slowly moved my hands up her sides and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard.

"Eli!" Clare cried out. I smirked a crooked devilish smirk before I loosened my grip and started to slowly massage them in my hands; Clare whimpered. I kissed her neck and pressed my hips against hers. She gasped and I pulled my hands away. Clare whined and I asked against her ear, "Are you enjoying yourself Clare? Do you still want me to touch you? Especially... here?" I placed my hand in between her legs, under her blue jean skirt.

Clare's hips arched up as I slowly started to run my index finger up and down the already wet spot on her panties. I pressed the pad of my thumb over her clit and her hips jerked slightly at the touch. I rubbed her clit slowly in a lazy circle with my thumb while I reached up with my free hand to unbutton her skirt and unzip it. Clare's tongue peeked out and she licked her bottom lip. I removed my hand from under her skirt and frantically pulled it off, tossing it to the side, along with her shirt and bra. I opened her legs, and said, "It's amazing how I can do hardly anything to you, and your panties get so drenched."

"Same with you Eli. Y-you get hard if I'm barely doing anything to you." Clare breathed. She sat up and quickly ripped my shirt off (literally). I let Clare sit in my lap, straddling me and I moaned, as she ground her hips over mine. Clare moaned, and tilted her head back as her hips moved over mine. I watched Clare stimulate herself and I about lost it when she reached up and started groping herself. Damn, I like this side of Clare.

I grasped her hips and thrust my hips up. Clare moaned, "Ohh... Eli it feels so good." That's it. I got up, bringing Clare with me. I wrapped her legs around my waist and she gasped when her back came in contact with the wall next to my bed. I jerked my hips up, and she moaned. I did it again, only harder.

"Eli! Oh, please..."

I continued to roughly dry hump her against the wall. I leaned down and sucked hard on her neck, chewing on it greedily. Clare moaned and screamed at the same time. I loved hearing her scream. It was the biggest fucking turn on ever.

"Eli... Eli please!"

My lips moved to her ear and I whispered hotly, "Do you want me to _fuck_ you?" Clare moaned in response. Her hands reached down and she grabbed my ass. I groaned and smiled a little. I continued to dry hump her against the wall and she tightened her legs around my waist.

"Do you Clare? Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it." I chewed on her bottom lip. She swallowed hard and pulled her head away. Softly, she whispered, "Eli... please... just do it... I d-don't want to say it." I slowly stopped moving and held her body up against the wall. I pinned my eyebrows together when Clare bowed her head, and she whimpered. I tilted her chin up and Clare smirked and that smirk caused my face to drop in curiosity. I groaned feeling her nails claw my back. She did it again and my head fell to her shoulder where I moaned against her flesh. Clare leaned down and she kissed my shoulders, passing her tongue across my skin. I breathed heavily against her neck and moaned loud when she bit me.

"Eli," Her lips moved to my ear after she grabbed a fist full of my hair. She whispered, "_Fuck_ me." My knees almost gave in. Fuck, I think I just creamed my pants. I pulled her away from the wall, and somehow ended up in the bathroom. After turning the light on, I placed Clare on the counter, her back faced the mirror. She started to frantically undo my studded belt and I helped her remove my pants. Clare glanced up at me. She asked, "Since when do you go commando?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Clare wrapped her hand around my dick and she started stroking me slowly. I swallowed nervously and watched Clare bend down. I wanted to know how she became so damn flexible.

"Shit." I muttered, feeling her tongue move around the tip of my cock. She looked up at me innocently and I breathed heavily. I grasped the back of her head and cursed under my breath when she wrapped her lips around my dick. Clare sucked hard and moved her head around my cock. I had trouble trying to keep my eyes open and I groaned when she nibbled on the tip of my dick. I thrust my hips up absentmindedly, shoving my dick deeper in her mouth.

Clare continued moving down.

"Fuck, Clare you don't have a gag reflex?" I asked through gritted teeth. Clare looked up at me with an innocent and devilishly gleams in her dilated blue eyes. Her cheeks became hallow as she sucked hard on my cock. I closed my eyes and muttered, "Oh god Clare..." She pulled her mouth away and swirled her tongue around slowly, then stabbed the tip of her tongue into the slit. I moaned loud, and clenched her hair. She stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. Clare grabbed the back of my neck and grazed her lips over mine.

"You can't cum, not yet." She whispered against my lips.

"Dammit Clare. I'm about to fucking break." I groaned against her lips. Clare giggled and she moved closer to me. Her small hand grasped my cock and she pushed her lacy panties to the side. She rubbed the tip of my dick against her pussy and I fucking died. I thrust my hips towards her and shoved my cock inside her. We both moaned. I pulled her off the counter and once again, shoved her up against the wall. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and I started to roughly fuck her against the wall, so hard, her body thumped against the wall. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Eli! Oh yes!" She cried out.

"You're so fucking tight." I groaned.

"You like it though. Ohhh god..." Clare moaned. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard while I ground her hips against me while I thrust my hips hard and fast. Clare moaned loud. She screamed, "Elijah! Yes, like that." I groaned and kissed her lips hungrily. She pulled on my hair, pulling me away from her lips. Clare dipped her head and she bit down on my neck.

"Shit Clare." I moaned. I thrust my hips harder and faster. My head fell on her shoulder and I repeated "fuck" under my breath, feeling her walls tighten around my dick.

"Elijah! I'm about to... oh my god. I-I'm going to-

"Come for me... come for me Clare." I whispered and breathed heavily in her ear. Clare screamed and I felt her walls slowly clench and un-clench around my dick. I thrust my dick in and out of her a few more times before I came inside her. I slumped against her, but kept her body up. She breathed heavily and ran her fingers through my sweat filled hair. I moved back and placed Clare on the counter. I pulled my dick out and smirked. Clare asked breathily, "What?" I shook my head and leaned towards her.

I pressed my lips against hers, pulled away and said, "I like watching my cum spill out of that tight hole of yours." Clare's face blushed and she hid her face behind her curls. I lifted her chin up and her lips curled up into a small smile.

"You know what I like to watch?" She whispered sexily.

I lifted my eyebrow and blinked.

"I like to watch you fuck me." Clare murmured. I smirked, looked up at the mirror, averted my gaze to the place where I just finishing screwing her in the reflection, then looked back down at her. I kissed her forehead and she yawned. I asked, "Do you still want to stay the night with me?" Clare looked up at me with a lazy look in her ocean eyes. She nodded slowly. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom. I placed her on the bed and turned the light off.

I crawled in bed next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you Clare." I murmured.

"I love you too Eli." She responded.

I smirked, "It's still early (Eleven-thirty). Is there something you want to do? I know you're not sleepy."

"I'm exhausted though." Clare said.

"You say that now. In a few minutes...," I kissed her lips, tugged on her bottom lip and pulled away. I continued, "you'll be begging me to _fuck you _again."

Clare blushed. She smiled a little, then got up. I watched her move to the light switch, and she flicked it off. The bed sunk in and I was soon laying under her. I grasped her hips and was immediately pinned down.

"I'm in charge here."

I couldn't help but smirk, and swallow nervously.

"Have fun babe." I responded. While her hands pinned my wrists, she leaned down and licked my neck, moved her tongue up my chin, and her tongue dove into my mouth where we shared the most violent, sexy, hungry, wet kiss.

End!

* * *

Hell fucking NO I'm not ending it here! Psh, with an ending like this? Noooo! Another chapter? Yes? Leave me a review n_-

Note: This is what should happen in the next episode, except... not as raw as my story... but there should be sex in a bathroom and shit. HA! I'm such a pervert...

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really made my day :)) Um... well I must say this **AGAIN**, the characters are slightly out of character... I say again, **CHARACTERS ARE SLIGHTLY OUT OF CHARACTER! **Um, just to answer a statement, Clare is not a virgin... not in this story... it sort of was obvious... anyway, enjoy!

I thank: EcLaReLoVeR060 for leaving the longest review... which consisted of two words that were repeated. God, that review made my day XD

The lemon in this chapter isn't really as heavy as before, but... well I'm sure and hoping you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Keep Oxygen

Summary: Clare asks me if she could stay the night. Of course, I couldn't say no. HEAVY LEMON

* * *

**2.**

**Four o' clock A.M. Eli's Bedroom.**

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"...Hello?"

"Clare. Diane. Edwards. WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG LADY!"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm your mother!"

"Well when you kick someone out, you can't expect them to come back an hour later."

"...Clare where are you, just tell me that."

"No mom, you didn't care before, why are you caring so much now?"

"Clare-

"Mom, enough! It's four in the morning... leave me alone."

Clare hung up and sighed heavily. She got up and walked to the bathroom, practically slamming the door shut.

.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of a door being slammed. I noticed the bathroom light was on, and I reached over and felt for Clare. I sat up, and realized she was gone. I looked back towards the bathroom and got up. I pressed my ear against the door, and heard Clare crying. I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. I peeked inside and found Clare curled up on the floor, her head buried in her knees. I walked to her, and squatted down in front of her.

Clare lifted her head and I reached up and wiped her tears away, more tears continued to fall. I frowned. I leaned forward and kissed her tears away, Clare choked on a sob, and threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed heavily in my shoulder. I stumbled back a bit, and felt my back hit the cabinet under the sink, the small nob dug into my spine. I groaned from the contact, and rubbed Clare's back as she cried.

"Clare, don't cry... it's going to be okay..."

"My mom called me." Clare whispered.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked where I was, she yelled at me..." Clare sighed. I sighed and got up, bringing her with me. We walked back to my bed and I watched Clare crawl in while I turned the light in the bathroom off. I flinched when the sound of thunder erupted outside. Clare said, "Eli... come to be with me... please." I looked away from the window and walked to the bed and laid down next to Clare. She wrapped her arms around my waist and flinched when lightning flickered outside, and a loud sound of thunder soon followed after.

The rain came in hard, hitting the roof and windows. I held her close to me and asked, "Clare are you afraid of the storms?" She didn't respond. Clare whimpered and hid her face in my stomach. I laughed a little and Clare lifted her head saying, "It's not funny Goldsworthy." I smirked and whispered, "Yeah it is Edwards." She squeaked and hid under the covers when the thunder erupted again, only louder than before. I blinked and crawled under the covers with her as well. I said, "You know... there are ways to distract people from this kind of stuff."

"And that is what?" Clare questioned shakily.

Wow... Clare is so naive sometimes. I leaned forward and crushed my lips against hers. Clare pulled away, but I held the back of her head, crushing my lips harder against hers. She moaned softly. I pressed my tongue against her lips, trying to get her to open her mouth. Clare pressed her lips tighter and I sighed mentally. I reached down and grabbed her breast softly through the T-shirt I let her borrow before we went to bed. Clare gasped, and her mouth opened. I darted my tongue into her mouth, and pulled her closer to me.

Clare whimpered, the sound of thunder scaring her. I cupped her cheek, and gently kissed her. She soon relaxed and started to kiss me back. Clare moved on top of me and I grabbed her hips, watching her intently. She slowly grabbed the hem of the shirt, and lifted it above her head. I swallowed hard and ran my hand over her soft stomach, and up in between her breasts. Clare grabbed my hand and pinned my wrists down. Once again, she was in charge.

Clare leaned down and kissed my neck. I moved my wrists, and she pinned them down harder. Clare had a strong grip if you ask me... Her tongue licked up and down my neck before she moved down to my collar bones. I moved my wrists again, and groaned. I wanted to touch her so bad... Clare sucked on my collar bone before she moved her lips down to the middle of my chest. She drug her teeth across my chest and sucked on my skin.

I gasped and thrust my hips up. She moaned and slowly let go of my wrists. I placed them on her hips and moved her hips forward. Clare gasped against the skin on my chest; I moved her hips back and forth while I thrust mine up.

"Eli." Clare whispered. I sat up and pressed my lips against her ear, "Do you want to, Clare?" Clare pulled her head away and flinched. It's cute how she's afraid of thunder storms. I placed my lips against her neck and moved them up against her ear, whispering, "Do you?" She only grabbed the back of my head, clenching my hair in her hands. I sucked on the skin just below her jawline and was rewarded with a small moan. I moved towards her, and laid my body on top of hers. Her not responding sort of gave me a hint that she wanted to.

I reached down, and rubbed her inner thighs.

"Eli..." Clare moaned. I rubbed her clit through her thin panties, and she gasped loud. I kissed her chest while I removed her panties, and tossed them to the side. Clare said, "It's not fair." I looked up. "Huh?" I asked. Clare sat up and tugged at the hem of my boxer shorts. She whispered sexily, "You're still dressed..." I smirked. Slowly, I removed my boxers and pushed her softly to lay on her back. I placed my head in between her legs and flicked my tongue over her clit. Clare moaned loud, and grabbed the bed sheets. I reached up and separated her wet folds before I gave a slow long lick to her slit.

Her hips jerked up and she breathed heavily. I thrust my tongue inside and her legs began to close. I moved my hands to her inner thighs, and held her legs open. Clare moaned, "Eli!" I looked up at her while I flicked my tongue over her clit fast.

"E-Eli! Oh my god!" Clare cried out. I ran my finger tips down her thighs, then moved them up slowly passing them over her wet hole. I moved my mouth away from and kissed up her body. My head fell to the crook of her neck and I rubbed her clit fast. Clare's head tilted to the side and she moaned in my ear. I clenched my jaw and slipped my middle and ring finger inside her. Clare's back arched and she started moaning fast and loud.

"God, your moans are so sexy." I whispered in her ear. Clare turned her head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip. I moved my fingers faster, making sure that I hit her spot deep inside her. Clare cried out, "Eli! Right there, yes!" I did it again and she screamed a moan. Now doing it repetitively, Clare moaned faster and louder, practically screaming. My cock was painfully hard, dammit... I need release... BAD. As if Clare read my mind, she reached down and wrapped her hand around my dick.

My fingers stopped all together and her fist slowly pumped up and down.

"Don't stop Elijah." She whispered. I swallowed hard and continued to move my fingers in and out of her pussy. When I thrust them faster, her fist moved faster as well. I moaned softly and plunged my fingers in and out of her hard and fast. Clare moaned loud and she stroked my dick faster.

"Clare..." I moaned. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and she soon came, Clare continued stroking me, and I gasped and soon came moments later. Through the small illumination of the lightning, I watched Clare bring her hand up to her lips. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and she licked my cum off her hand and fingers. I held back a moan and leaned forward, crushing my lips over hers. I pulled away, kissing her cheek, then her ear.

I licked the shell of her ear and whispered, "Clare... fuck me." I heard her gasp and she whispered, "E-Eli... I...

"Fuck. Me." I whispered huskily. I pulled Clare onto my lap and laid back on the bed. She stared down at me, and Clare slowly lifted her lower body up. I felt her grab me softly and I groaned, feeling her lower herself on top of me. Damn, she's still so fucking tight.

Clare slowly lifted her hips up, and then slowly back down. I grabbed her hips and moved my hips up once she crashed down. Clare moaned and tossed her head back. She placed her hands on my stomach, and moved faster.

"Eli! Oh god, it feels... so good! So good!"

I moved my hands from her hips and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them softly in my hands. I sat up and reached around, grabbing her ass. Clare moaned loud as I squeezed her ass, moving her up and down fast and hard.

"Eli! Yes! Oh my god!" Her hands moved around to my back. I growled feeling her nails claw down, and the sweat on my skin mixed with the claw marks, causing me to hiss. Clare tossed her head back and moaned louder. She was so close. I thrust my hips up hard, hitting her g-spot, and she cried out, screaming in pleasure. I smirked and watched her face as I moved my hands up and cradled my hand on her breast, the other reached down to rub her clit.

"Eli! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Clare whimpered. I leaned down and sucked hard on her nipple while I pressed my thumb hard over her clit, rubbing it in a circle fast.

"Ahh! AHHH!" Clare's walls clenched around my dick and I groaned loud and soon came inside her. We both breathed heavily, my forehead fell to her chest.

"Hey Clare..." I murmured through heavy breathing.

She grabbed the back of my head, and pulled it back.

"Yeah?" She questioned as she leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It stopped raining."

Clare turned around and glanced out the window.

"I guess your little theory worked Elijah."

"What theory?" I asked, rubbing her thighs.

"Your distraction theory."

"Oh that... ha ha, I guess so." I smiled. Clare leaned down and she kissed my lips. She whispered, "I love you Eli." I hugged her waist again and pressed my chest against hers. After a short pause, I soon responded, "I love you too Clare."

End!

* * *

Psh, that was a total fail compared to the other chapter... leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Goodbye for now :)


End file.
